I Believe
by Maria81593
Summary: Gale finally realizes his love for Katniss. One-shot. Gale/Katniss. Middle of Catching Fire.


**So, I thought of this one today while I was updating all of my other stories, and as I read a review from my friend AKS14, I knew that I should at least try it. So, if you like Gale with Katniss over Peeta, then this story should be for you! I personally like Peeta better, but I also would prefer a guy like Peeta over a guy like Gale. Haha, I'm a romantic. Hope you enjoy it!! This takes place just before the 75th**** hunger games.**

**I only own what came out of my head, not what came out of anyone else's head.**

**Read and Review!**

**Maria81593. **

* * *

I stare out my window and think about all I had been through this past year with Katniss and Peeta.

It hurts me so bad to see him holding her,

That should be me telling her that I love her,

Not that wimp.

If only she realized how much I care for her,

How much I love her,

How I always have.

But now maybe it's too late.

I didn't realize that I loved her,

Until I lost her to him.

All I can do now is be happy for her,

And support her since she's being forced into marriage with that other guy.

Lately she hadn't been hanging out with him except in front of the camera,

But now the whole nation will have to watch them again in the arena.

It makes me sick,

Because I will be forced to watch it too.

I wish I could just tell her how I feel about her,

But that would just make things worse since she must marry him.

She never wanted to get married,

Or have children.

Next thing the president will tell her is that she and Peeta must have children,

And then her precious children will also be forced into the games!

I know the stupid games are set up!

Do you really think that it was an incident that Katniss and Peeta are going back in?

I just hope that she lives.

I know that she can,

But she thinks she owes her life to Peeta,

And she hates owing things to people.

That stupid bread boy has caused her so many problems already,

If he hadn't said he loved her,

Then maybe she would have won the games on her own.

Or, I guess she could have died and then she would be lost forever.

I hope and pray that she will make it out of these games safely.

I know she can do it,

She can do anything she sets her mind to.

I believe she can do it.

Wait, what's happening outside?

Katniss and Peeta are talking again.

If I have to see them kiss just one more time,

I'm going to punch him.

Huh?

Why's he crying now?

Katniss is coming this way!

I can't read the look on her face,

I've never seen this look before.

"Gale?" she calls in opening the door to my house.

"C'mon in!" I say moving from the window to a chair.

She sits next to me,

And I can feel my heart skip a beat.

I have butterflies in my stomach,

I always do when she's around.

I've never told her this though,

It'd show that I have a weakness,

And that weakness is my love for her.

It's different than Peeta's love,

He can't live without her,

I can.

I just want to protect her,

He wants to keep himself alive.

"Gale, I wanted to talk to you,"

Katniss brings my attention back towards our conversation.

"Okay,"

I say.

She starts talking,

And I can barely understand her words.

She tells me that she loves me,

And that she wants to be mine.

She tells me that if she has to marry someone,

She wants it to be me,

Not that dependent bread boy.

She says that her and Peeta talked,

And she told him that she can't be with him;

That she needs me in her life.

Not him.

She says that she doesn't care what happens,

But we are going to be together,

And we are going to somehow save our families;

And ourselves.

And when she says that we are going to make it,

I believe her.

I believe every word she says,

And I believe that we are going to make it through all of this.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it!! It's not my best, but i kind of like it. I hope you do too! let me know what you think! I did my best for you Gale fans. :) **

**Please review! *puppy face.***

**:)**


End file.
